Be Careful What You Wish For
by PowerfulCanary
Summary: Emmett comes over to give her what she deserves. A little bit of bondage, a little bit of human / vamp action. Pure smut.


**_She's human. He isn't. Suspend your disbelief._**

I heard a whisper of movement, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I looked up and saw Emmett standing there, an excited look on his face, the curtain fluttering in the open window behind him. He was wearing jeans and a white cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. He had a navy tie round his neck which he was pulling off.

It was late - I had been reading and was in my usual night time outfit of vest and pyjama trousers. My mouth started to form the word "what" but found myself silenced by something icy cold and impossibly hard. In less than a second, Emmett had closed the distance between us and clasped his massive hand over my mouth. My angry, confused expression was met by his lust-filled, amused one.

"Sshh," he whispered, and his cool breath so close to my face made my head swim. "I decided to come over and give you what you need." Seeing my indignant, questioning gaze, he explained, "I've seen you looking at me. I know you want Edward to make love to you, blah blah blah. But I also know that you've been wondering what it would be like to be with me - someone so big, someone so rough, someone so…dominant. What it would be like to be fucked. Hard."

He whispered the last word right into my ear, and I closed my eyes and tried to fight the flood of desire that washed over me. He was right, but I had no idea that he knew. Edward was being so impossible about the whole sex thing. And I knew that even when he finally allowed us to be together, he would hold back as much as possible. I wanted him to claim me, to show me how much he wanted me. But still, I shook my head against Emmett's words.

"There's no use denying it. He's not the only one that hears your heart. I've heard what my body does to you. I don't need to be a mind reader to know that you're wondering what it would be like to have me use you, wondering whether I could make you scream, make you beg." My heart was pounding now and I felt like he could have been reading my mind.

Desperately trying to keep my thoughts clear, I tried to say Edward's name. Emmett guessed what I was getting at, and shook his head, smirking.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. He's not coming back till tomorrow. More than enough time for me to teach you a lesson." His eyes glinted darkly as he removed his hand from my mouth; I inhaled sharply at his last sentence. Fear and lust pulsed through me as he used one hand to hold both of my wrists together above my head and one to push me down on the bed.

"Be careful what you wish for," he whispered into my ear. And then everything went black.

Emmett had used his tie as a blindfold, which he'd got over my eyes and in a knot so fast I hadn't even registered what was happening until my sight had vanished. My hands may as well have been handcuffed, being so tight in his iron grip as they were. He was hovering somewhere above me on the bed, but our only point of contact was at my wrists. I was panting hard, and my cheeks felt red hot. Desire was twisting my stomach, and I knew that neither of us were in any doubt exactly what I wanted.

"Now, do you think you can be a good girl?" Emmett wondered huskily. "You see, there's so much that I want to do to you, and it really will be better for both of us if I have both hands free. If I let you go, will you keep your hands to yourself?" I vaguely wondered why he hadn't just tied my hands up too, but I also knew that I'd do whatever he told me to.

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely. I wasn't capable of much more than that.

"Good girl," he whispered , and gave me the lightest of kisses on my cheek. I moaned when he released my wrists. My hands twisted themselves around the wrought iron bed frame as I was overcome with a sense of deprivation. I needed to feel him, where was he?

I realised why he hadn't tied my hands. It was a demonstration of his complete control of me. I was in his power, but I had no need to be. If I'd wanted, I could have removed myself from this situation - taken off the blindfold and got off the bed. But he knew I wouldn't, because I wanted him so much. I was his to command, and he knew I would obey.

Emmett's cool breath suddenly blew on the most unexpected of places - the incredibly sensitive spot under my arms. I shivered as I felt goosebumps raise on my arms, and I heard him chuckle. He blew across my chest, and my nipples grew hard under my top in response. He growled quietly in my ear. I couldn't understand how he wasn't touching me anywhere. There was just so much of him. My burning skin ached for him to touch me, anywhere. I arched my back as my body urgently searched for him.

"What's wrong?" he laughed, enjoying my desperation "What's the matter, sweetheart? Do you need something?"

I nodded, way beyond the point of humiliation. Still searching, still arching. How couldn't he be touching me when he was so close to my ear?

"What is it? Tell me what you want." He spoke roughly now. I could hardly think, let alone speak.

"You," I managed throatily.

"Say my name," he commanded gruffly.

I groaned loudly. "Emmett, I need you."

He growled once, and then he was on me, all over me, all at once. It felt like every part of my body was touching him. His cold, hard lips were on my scorching ones, moving hard, impatiently kissing away any resistance. His big hands were on my waist, my legs, my neck, my breasts - but nowhere near as hard as I wanted. His touch was so cold it felt like he was burning me, the icy fingers such a shock to my hot flesh. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to draw him even closer to me. I could feel him pressing against my core, and it made me cry out, breaking the kiss and throwing my head back. He growled again and kissed my neck, licking the points where my pulse was strongest.

I felt him graze his teeth with a feather touch along my neck - enough to leave a mark but not to draw blood. His cold tongue traced the marks down my throat, and I bucked against him. He used his large hands to pin my hips down on the bed.

"That's enough," he whispered against my lips. "You've already felt way more than I wanted you to this early. I just couldn't help myself. Your scent…it's unbelievable." I felt a jolt of recognition and became hugely aware of my blood pumping through my body.

"No, not your blood. I don't know how Edward can concentrate on that when your cunt smells so fucking sweet."

I was surprised at the animal sound that came out of me then, and my already soaked pants became even wetter. My body involuntarily arched uselessly against his weight and Emmett laughed.

"I knew you'd love dirty talk, you little hussy." He put his lips against my ear, and whispered fervently, "I'm going to do things to you that you won't ever be able to forget. I'm going to use you, and get exactly what I want. And whenever you see me from now on, you'll blush even harder, because all you're going to think about is how I fucked you so hard that you couldn't even remember your own name. When I'm done with you, the only thing you'll be able to say is my name, and you're going to be screaming it."

He broke off suddenly and kissed me hard, his hands leaving my hips to roughly grab my breasts through my top. My nipples were throbbing to feel his touch, his lips, and I was frustrated at the amount of clothing we were both wearing.

"Please, Emmett…" I tried to say, but his mouth was relentless and he just kept teasing my nipples through the fabric. I couldn't take it anymore, and my hands left the bed frame to try and remove the offending garment. Quick as a flash, his iron grip was on my wrists again. But it was the only place where we connected.

I was panting, hard. Emmett laughed in my ear, and gently kissed my neck as he whispered, "you're going to regret that. I warned you to keep your hands to yourself. You shouldn't be such an impatient little bitch. Now I have to keep one hand holding yours, when I could have both" - I suddenly felt the rush of air on my body and heard the rip of fabric as he pulled my top off with his free hand - "doing this."

His big hand was on my breast, groping me brutally. He pinched my nipple so hard I cried out in pleasure or pain - I couldn't work it out anymore. He was alternating between my breasts, but I wanted both hands free. I wanted him all over me again. I whimpered pathetically.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, "Oh dear. We are impatient tonight, aren't we?"

I had no shame. "Please," I whispered.

"Please what?" he spoke quietly.

"Please - I won't move again."

"Too right," he whispered in my ear, and before I had a chance to react he'd let go of my wrists and was tying them tightly to the bed with something. From the feel of it I guessed it was a silk scarf from the hook on my wall.

I heard him chuckle as he knelt upright between my legs.

"Imagine if Edward was around to hear my thoughts now. It's a good thing he can't see in your head, I think he'd go into shock. I bet he could never even begin to imagine how filthy you really are." I felt his cold lips on mine again, and kissed him back hungrily.

In truth, I could never have imagined this. I had felt attracted to Emmett for a while, and wondered what he would be like, but I never guessed it would be like this. I had no idea how much he could turn me on, or how he seemed to know exactly what I wanted.

He had removed his shirt at some point, and I could feel his frozen chest against mine. He kissed down my jaw, my throat, while his hands wandered up to mine. His fingers wound round mine and I felt the weight of his big arms pressing against my useless limbs. He breathed on my nipples again, and I didn't think I could take this anymore. He was making me crazy.

"Your tits are fucking beautiful," he exhaled, and then his mouth was on them. If it wasn't for his weight pinning me down I would have arched completely off the bed. The icy cold of his wet mouth was exquisite on my sensitive hot flesh. He was moving so fast that it felt as if his mouth was all over my chest at once. I felt him graze me with his teeth again. I knew now that he was marking me. As if I would need it, he wanted me to have a physical reminder of what he'd done to me.

His mouth began moving lower. Kissing and nipping at my stomach, at the area just above the waistline of my pyjamas. His hands stroked down my arms in parallel, down the side of my body and to my waist. He moved lightly under me to cup my cheeks, and then gave a rough squeeze. An answering moan escaped my mouth, and then his hand continued its journey down my hips, my thighs, and to the inside of my knees. He violently pushed them apart, forcing my legs open as wide as they would go.

I heard him inhale deeply.

"Fuck," he said. "How does Edward get anything done when you smell so fucking good? I'd be between your legs every fucking minute of the day if you were mine." His icy finger traced over my sex through my trousers. I gasped and shivered.

"You're so fucking wet. I bet you were wet the second you saw me standing at your window." He kissed me lightly through my trousers, and that was all it took. I came against his mouth, my hips bucking against him, the orgasm surprising me. My head turned from side to side as my cries came long and low. As the waves of pleasure subsided and my hips returned to the bed, I heard Emmett chuckle to himself.

"I guess you needed that," he said smugly.

I thought perhaps that would be it - that somehow he had proved his point, and he'd leave me. On one hand, maybe it was best for him to leave now, before things got even further out of control. But I knew I didn't want him to. I wanted him to make good on his promise. I wanted him to fuck me. Hard.

As if reading my mind, Emmett began kissing low on my stomach again.

"Don't worry, I'm nowhere near done with you," he whispered between kisses. He gripped the waistband of my trousers in his teeth, lifted me with his hand, and slowly pulled them down my body. My breathing quickened again. I couldn't believe that so soon after coming, I needed him to touch me so badly. But I ached for him. And he knew it.

"Open your legs," He commanded me. And I did, as far as I possibly could. He moved his face close, oh so close, and I felt his breath. If his hands hadn't been on my hips, I would have been uncontrollably and involuntarily pushing towards his face. Suddenly, I felt him sit upright.

"No. I want you to see this," he muttered, and he pulled off the blindfold. I blinked against the light, and saw his face near to mine. Instinctively, I moved my head towards him and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss, and looked me in the eyes, grinning. Then his face became dark.

"I said, spread your legs for me." I immediately opened my legs, leaving myself utterly exposed to his hungry gaze. He spread my lips with his hands, and I heard him growl as he bent his head. The shock of his stony tongue on my soft, sensitive, burning hot clit was incredible. His kisses were gentle but incessant and urgent. He had a goal and he wanted me there quickly. One of his hands was under me, lifting me closer to him. His free hand was grazing down my thighs, pausing every now and then to pinch the skin, firm enough to leave a bruise.

I was so close. His kisses had become more intense, and he began tenderly stroking my lips with his hand, teasing me. He pushed one finger inside me the tiniest amount, and removed it so fast I couldn't be sure it even happened. The frustration was too much, and I cried out. Suddenly, his mouth was gone from my clit. He was standing at the end of my bed, an arrogant smirk on his face. He was stroking himself through his jeans. I couldn't take my eyes off the bulge. I reflexively licked my lips, and he chuckled.

"See something you like?" he quipped. I wasn't in the mood for games. I groaned and futilely tried to move my body closer to his. I thought my brain might melt if he kept teasing me like this. His dark eyes were on mine as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Then, so quick I didn't see, he pulled his jeans off and pounced back on the bed between my legs. His hands were suddenly on mine as his mouth crushed mine with a fierce kiss. His cock was pressing against me through his underwear and I began grinding against it, my body desperately seeking the release it needed.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Take - them - off," I managed to get out as he kissed my neck again.

"But why?" he asked, and I could feel him smiling against my throat.

"Please," I whispered as he nipped my earlobe.

He knelt up then. "Well, as you asked so nicely," he grinned, and tugged off the tight black boxers.

My eyes snapped down and I gasped. I didn't know if I'd be able to take him. He lazily stroked his cock as he enjoyed my reaction.

"What do you think? Can you handle it?"

I looked at him blankly.

"Well, let's find out," he growled, and smashed his lips into mine. My legs wrapped around his waist, and the feeling of him against my aching sex was unbelievable. One of his hands was on mine, and he used the other to tease me with his cock.

"Do you want this?" he asked darkly as he stroked my slit with his erection. I nodded, and he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Tell me," he barked.

"Emmett, I want you. Please," I whispered.

"Not good enough. What do you want me to do?" he growled, and his dark eyes were smouldering.

"I need you to fuck me. I need you inside me now," I said firmly, and he inhaled unsteadily. I felt his cock twitch at my words.

"Say please," he demanded, and both of his hands were above my head now. He spoke the words against my mouth as he pressed himself on me.

"Please Emmett. You're making me crazy. Please fuck me now. Hard."

With a low moan, he held my hips and slammed into me. He was huge. The pain that he caused me as he stretched me was delicious, but pain nonetheless. I screamed. He laughed darkly against my neck.

"Big enough for you?"

He didn't give me time to recover. He was rough. The pain he caused me faded into beautiful pleasure as he pounded in and out of me. I was vaguely aware that he had untied my wrists, and used one big hand to hold mine against the bed frame. I was completely in his power. It was only his strength holding me down as he fucked me. We both knew now that if he stopped, I'd do anything he asked.

His thrusts got quicker, and I moaned. I couldn't believe how hard and fast he was, but I wanted more. I wrapped my legs around him, trying to get more of him inside me. He slowed his thrusts and held both of my hands in his. He kissed me lightly then looked me in the eye as he spoke.

"Do you want it harder? Faster? Do you think you could take it if I really let go?" He slowly drew out of me and slammed back into me on the last word.

I nodded breathlessly.

"Mmm I'm not so sure I should." He smirked again, as he pulled out completely.

The howl of my frustration surprised me, but Emmett just laughed.

"Oh, you poor little thing. What's the matter? Not getting enough cock?" he whispered against my mouth as he used his cock to tease my clit.

I was the one growling now. I was going to be a broken woman when he'd finished with me. I was barely able to form coherent thoughts, and I also knew I was going to be in a lot of physical pain tomorrow. And still, he wouldn't just fuck me.

His face stared down at me, his perfect face enhanced by the lust and desire smouldering in his eyes. I, on the other hand, was a mess. I was covered in sweat, my cheeks were burning and my pulse had never raced like this.

"I've really put you through the wringer, huh?" he stroked my face with his cool hand. His eyes darkened, "I guess that's what you get for being such a dirty girl, thinking about fucking your boyfriend's brother."

He moved out and slammed into me again, and I was nearly crying through frustration.

He pulled out, and bent his head to lick my hard nipples.

"I'm going to fuck you now, and you're going to come for me. And when you do, you're going to scream my name. Loud."

I nodded and kept pointlessly trying to move my body closer to him. He laughed at me. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

And then, I couldn't think. He violently pushed inside me and fucked me with speed and strength like I could never have imagined. I knew it wouldn't be long, and so did he. One of his hands gripped my wrists harder than ever whilst the other was gripping my hip, pulling me brutally against him. His teeth grazed down my neck, along my throat, and down to my nipples. He bit down slightly, and everything exploded.

I threw my head back, screaming his name at the top of my voice. I'd never had such an intense orgasm, and I knew he knew it. He was relentless, carrying me through the waves of pleasure. Just when I thought I really couldn't take anymore, I felt the force of his orgasm inside me and I came again. He let go of my wrists and I wrapped my arms around his neck, endlessly whispering his name against his cool skin as the tremors in our bodies subsided.

Emmett moved his face close to mine. I smiled at him, feeling like the car who got the cream. He kissed my lips gently.

"Good girl. I hope you learnt your lesson," he whispered.

Abruptly, he got off me and dressed so fast I didn't even have time to process his words. Some sounds of bewildered protestation escaped my mouth as he paused, half out of the window. His eyes glinted as he looked over at me, no doubt taking a mental picture of the destruction he was leaving behind. I knew this sudden exit was part of my torture.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks. It's been fun. See you around." He blew me a kiss. Then he jumped, and was gone.


End file.
